The present invention relates to a stand and a hi-hat stand including a leg unit configured to open and close.
A hi-hat stand (hereafter referred to as a “stand”) 100 shown in FIG. 11, for example, includes an upper pipe 100a and a lower pipe 100b. The bottom cymbal of a hi-hat (not shown) is mounted on the upper pipe 100a. A leg unit configured to open and close is assembled with the lower pipe 100b. The stand 100 also includes a pedal plate 104 to be operated by the foot of a performer and a rod 105 inserted into the upper pipe 100a. The top cymbal of the hi-hat is mounted on the upper end of the rod 105. The lower end of the rod 105 is connected to the toe of the pedal plate 104 via a chain 106.
The leg unit includes three leg plates 101, three stays 102, a fixing collar 107, and a sliding collar 108. The fixing collar 107 is fixed in proximity to the lower end of the lower pipe 100b. The sliding collar 108 is mounted, at a position above the fixing collar 107, on the lower pipe 100b. The leg plates 101 are rotationally connected to the fixing collar 107. The stays 102 are rotationally connected to the middle portions of the respective leg plates 101 and to the sliding collar 108. The leg unit is configured to open and close in conjunction with the respective leg plates 101 and stays 102 by sliding the sliding collar 108 in the vertical direction.
When the sliding collar 108 slides up to the upper end of the lower pipe 100b, the stand 100 is in a position of retraction, in which the leg plates 101 and the stays 102 are closed. In contrast, when the sliding collar 108 slides up to the lower end of the lower pipe 100b and is stationary at that position after the sliding, the stand 100 is maintained in a position of use, in which the leg plates 101 and the stays 102 are open. The stand 100 is used when the tips of the leg plates 101 in an open state are located on the floor.
Further, the stand 100 is used while the pedal plate 104 is stationary at the lower end of the lower pipe 100b via a link mechanism 111. In this case, the link mechanism 111 positioned at the lower end of the lower pipe 100b is spaced from the floor. In this state, the performer plays the hi-hat by repeatedly moving the top cymbal vertically along with the rod 105 to bring the top cymbal into and out of contact with the bottom cymbal through a depressing operation of the pedal plate 104.
When the hi-hat is played, a load P from above caused by the vertical movement of the rod 105 and the top cymbal is repeatedly applied to the fixing collar 107 and the leg plates 101 via the upper pipe 100a and the lower pipe 100b. This load P is also repeatedly applied to the sliding collar 108 via the leg plates 101 and the stays 102. Accordingly, as the playing of the hi-hat continues, the lower pipe 100b gradually moves downward. When the load P is further applied, the link mechanism 111 may touch the floor, so that the tips of the leg plates 101 may be lifted from the floor. In such a case, because the tips of the leg plates 101 are spaced from the floor, the position of the stand 100 becomes unstable and the playing of the hi-hat may be hindered. In view of this, the stand 100 shown in FIG. 11 uses a movement preventing ring 110 to limit the downward movement of the lower pipe 100b. The movement preventing ring 110 is fixed to the outer circumferential surface of the lower pipe 100b at a position adjacent to the top surface of the sliding collar 108 by fastening a bolt 109.
Other than the above example, the stand disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 9,245,503 includes a fixing collar having a vertically rotational bolt fixed on the lower end of a pipe. Further, a sliding collar has a bolt accommodating recess that accommodates the shaft of the bolt at a portion used to fix the fixing collar. According to the stand disclosed in this document, in order to assume the position of use, the sliding collar is caused to slide up to the lower end of the pipe, then the bolt of the fixing collar is rotated upward to fit into the bolt accommodating recess of the sliding collar, and the nut screwed onto the bolt is fastened. By fixing the sliding collar to the fixing collar so as to immobilize the sliding collar in the fixing position on the pipe in this manner, the downward movement of the pipe is limited.
However, in the case of the stand 100 shown in FIG. 11, the movement preventing ring 110 is necessary in addition to the parts constituting the leg unit. Accordingly, the number of the parts is increased, so that the costs of the parts and time necessary to assemble the parts may increase. Further, when the leg unit is opened or closed, it is necessary to fasten or loosen the bolt 109 in order to lock or unlock the movement preventing ring 110 in addition to the sliding of the sliding collar 108. In this manner, other than the opening or closing of the leg unit, it is necessary to slide the movement preventing ring 110. Thus, it takes time to set the stand 100. In the stand disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 9,245,503, the operation to rotate the bolt of the fixing collar upward to fit into the bolt accommodating recess of the upper collar is annoying or troublesome for users. Further, since it is necessary to provide the fixing collar with a mechanism for rotating the bolt and provide the sliding collar with the bolt accommodating recess, the structures of the fixing collar and the sliding collar will be complicated.